


The Universe Between Us

by fakirasupan96



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:21:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22544707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakirasupan96/pseuds/fakirasupan96
Summary: Jika diibaratkan, fettucine buatan Yoon Dowoona dalah gravitasi untuk Park Sungjin agar ia bisa stabil berjalan di dunia ini.
Relationships: Park Sungjin/Yoon Dowoon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	The Universe Between Us

**Author's Note:**

> hehe.. saya baru nyemplung ke fandom ini. terima kasih aknes :>

Park Sungjin bukan tipe orang yang bisa bangun pagi. Seperti stereotip

kebanyakan musisi, aktivitas Sungjin berbeda 180 derajat dari orang-orang biasa.

Ia akan tidur pada pukul lima pagi lalu bangun di pukul 12 siang, dan kembali ke

studionya sembari membawa makan siangnya.

Melihat keseharian kekasihnya yang tidak sehat itu, Yoon Dowoon harus

menyeimbangkan jadwal yang tidak sehat itu dengan makanan yang bergizi, dan

membangunkan Sungjin pada pukul 11 siang. Iya satu jam lebih cepat.

"Hyung.., bangun sudah jam 11 siang. Hari ini aku buatkan sandwhich tuna

kesukaanmu,"

"Hyunggg~ ayo bangun,"

Seperti inilah keseharian Dowoon membangunkan Sungjin dengan susah payah.

Terkadang, kalau sedang beruntung Sungjin akan bangun lima menit kemudian, tetapi kalau sedang apes Sungjin akan memeluk pinggang Dowoon dan

menariknya kembali untuk tidur.

Namun hari ini sedikit berbeda dari biasanya. Sungjin bangun lebih awal dari sang

kekasih, dan hebatnya ini baru pukul sembilan pagi. Lelaki yang lebih muda dua

tahun dari dirinya masih terlelap di sampingnya. Sungjin tersenyum melihat wajah

lelap Dowoon yang sedikit tertutup rambutnya, samar-samar cahaya matahari

perlahan menelusup dari tirai jendela kamar mereka, dan menimpa tubuh Dowoon

yang bertelanjang dada. Perlahan Sungjin mendekat ke wajah Dowoon dan mencium keningnya.

"Nggh..., Hyung,"

"Ssh, masih terlalu pagi. Kau kembali tidur saja ya," ujar Sungjin sambil mengusap

rambut Dowoon.

Dowoon hanya tersenyum kecil dan kembali tertidur pulas. Sungjin pun beranjak

dari tempat tidur mereka, dan melangkah ke kamar mandi. Hari ini entah kenapa ia bangun kepagian (sekali) padahal ia baru tidur jam enam pagi. Ada beberapa lagu yang sedang ia aransemen untuk album terbarunya dan akan keluar di akhir bulan ini. Album ini merupakan album keempatnya, dan rencananya akan ia keluarkan di hari ulang tahunnya yang ke 28 tahun.

Sungjin duduk di kursi bar ruang makannya lalu menaruh secangkir _flat white_

yang baru saja ia seduh di meja bar. Ia meraih tempat roti tawar beserta selai

 _blueberry_ yang selalu Dowoon letakkan di pojok kanan meja bar.

Ketika sedang mengoles selai ke roti tawar, Dowoon melangkah ke arah Sungjin

dan duduk di kursi bar di depannya. Ia masih sibuk mengucek mata

mengantuknya dan menguap sekali—kali.

"Hyung... Kenapa pagi sekali bangunnya? Kok tumben?"tanya Dowoon.

Sungjin tidak menjawab dan tetap fokus mengoleskan selai ke roti tawarnya.

"nee.., Hyung apa hari ini ada show? Kok tidak jawab pertanyaanku"

"Tidak ada, hari ini aku di rumah saja seharian. Ini, makanlah," kata Sungjin sambil

menyodorkan dua roti tawar dengan selai blueberry.

"Asyik!! _Blueberry_ ," mereka makan dalam diam. Sungjin meraih laptopnya dan

membuka beberapa email dari manajernya. Ah, jadwal _show_ bulan depan sedikit agak padat, itu berarti ia harus bersiap-siap meninggalkan rumah berhari-hari.

Dowoon tidak terlalu bermasalah dengan jadwal show Sungjin yang padat, yang ia permasalahkan adalah hal ini bakal membuat Sungjin kelelahan dan makan

tidak teratur.

"Jadwal untuk bulan depan ya?" tanya Dowoon yang sudah berpindah tempat

duduk di samping Sungjin, lalu bersandar manja di bahunya.

"Iya, tidak terlalu padat sih, tapi okelah," jawab Sungjin.

"Berarti aku perlu mengisi kotak suplemenmu lagi Hyung. Dan mengingatkan

jadwal makanmu ke manajer," Sungjin tertawa kecil.

"Baiklah asistenku tersayang," tambah Sungjin sembari mengacak kepala Dowoon.

"Ugh, Kenapa sih Hyung senang mengusap kepalaku? Rambutku makin

berantakan tahu! Dan aku bukan asistenmu" protes Dowoon, namun tetap bersandar manja di bahu Sungjin.

"Kau ini kenapa manja sekali hari ini? Salah makan ya kemarin?"

"Ih! Aku manja salah, aku tidak manja salah. Hyung maunya apa sih. Ya sudah aku

tidak manja lagi,"

"Hei..hei.., aku bercanda. Aku senang jika kau manja seperti ini,"

Dowoon tersenyum lebar mendengarnya dan memeluk erat lengan Sungjin.

Mereka berada di posisi yang sama hampir 30 menit lamanya. Sungjin masih berkutat dengan segala macam urusannya dengan label musiknya,

sedangkan Dowoon masih setia melihat muka serius hyung-nya yang menjadi favoritnya.

"Hyung..., Aku sudah pernah bilang tidak sih, kalau Hyung sangat menarik ketika

bermuka serius begitu," ujar Dowoon.

"Menarik? Bukannya tampan? Aish.., aku tidak menyangka pacarku hanya

memujiku menarik saja, bahkan penggemarku saja mengatakan aku ini tampan,"

goda Sungjin.

"Iya.., soalnya di atas Hyung masih banyak penyanyi yang lebih tampan tahu,"

"Coba berikan aku satu contoh,"

"Jun Matsumoto.."

"Ya sudah kau pacaran saja dengan dia,"

"Hehehe, aku bercanda Hyung, jangan marah ya. Walau tidak tampan aku masih

sayang Hyung kok," kata Dowoon.

"Okay, aku maafkan. Tapi kau harus menciumku dulu,"

"Ih tidak mau, Hyung bau,"

"Ya sudah, aku ngambek saja,"

"Iya-iya, aku cium. Tapi di pipi saja ya," cuping Dowoon sudah mulai memerah

karena malu. Padahal mereka sudah berpacaran selama lima tahun, dan tinggal bersama selama tiga tahun,

tetapi Dowoon masih saja canggung dan malu ketika semakin intim dengan Sungjin.

Ketika Dowoon mendekatkan bibirnya ke pipi Sungjin, lelaki yang lebih tua

darinya itu dengan sengaja menoleh ke arah Dowoon lalu mencuri kecupan

singkat di bibir Dowoon, dan membuat pipi Dowoon semakin memerah.

"HYUNG!! CURANG!! ih Hyung bau tahu. Hyung belum gosok gigi," kata Dowoon.

"Siapa suruh membuat kesal di pagi hari. Wek,"

Mereka pun tertawa renyah setelah itu. Bagi Sungjin, memiliki hubungan dengan

Dowoon merupakan anugerah tersendiri untuknya. Tentu saja hubungan mereka

selama ini disembunyikan dari publik, tahu sendiri kan bagaimana masyarakat

Korea dengan obsesi ingin memiliki idolnya yang sedikit di luar nalar.

Pertama kali mereka bertemu, ketika Sungjin tengah mencari ilustrator untuk

 _cover_ album ketiganya. Seorang teman memperkenalkan Sungjin pada Dowoon,

yang waktu itu sudah menjadi freelance ilustrator sembari menyelesaikan

pendidikan seninya.

Berawal dari hanya menyukai karyanya saja, Sungjin tanpa sadar jatuh dalam

pesona Dowoon. Ditambah lagi dengan intensitas pertemuan mereka yang semakin sering membuat Sungjin makin-makin menampakkan bahwa dirinya menyukai Dowoon. Puncaknya ia pun membuat sebuah lagu khusus di album ketiganya untuk menyatakan perasaan pada Dowoon.

**The wind blows**

Jika mengingat hal itu rasanya Sungjin benar-benar seperti bocah SMA yang

sedang kasmaran, norak sekali. Tapi, ya pada akhirnya Dowoon menerima perasaan Sungjin dengan terkekeh dan pipi yang merona.

"Hyung, ternyata memang fakta ya kalau Hyung sangat romantis. Terima kasih

untuk lagunya," begitulah yang dikatakan Dowoon ketika Sungjin selesai

membawakan lagu itu di salah satu siaran radio untuk pertama kalinya.

Tiga tahun setelah itu Sungjin mengajak Dowoon untuk tinggal bersama, dan tentunya diterima dengan baik oleh Dowoon dengan tangis haru.

"Tapi Hyung, apa itu aman?" tanya Dowoon sedikit ragu.

"Selama ada aku, kau tidak perlu takut. Ku sangat ingin tinggal bersamamu. Aku

sudah bilang pada Manajerku, dan dia akan menyetujuinya dengan syarat..,"

"Syarat? Syarat apa?"

"Hehehe, aku bisa memproduksi dua album untuk dua tahun berikutnya," senyum

lebar Sungjin pun menular ke Dowoon, hari itu mereka habiskan dengan merencanakan kehidupan mereka selanjutnya.

Sungjin mendudukkan dirinya di ayunan rotan di beranda belakang rumahnya.

Waktu-waktu seperti ini sangat langka bagi Sungjin apalagi setelah menjadi musisi terkenal.

Jika ada waktu luang barang sehari atau dua hari, ia manfaatkan waktu itu dengan sebaik-baiknya.

Biasanya ia akan mengejar ketinggalan beberapa serial televisi favoritnya, membaca buku-buku novel yang sudah bertumpuk

di kamarnya, atau mengamati Dowoon menyelesaikan lukisannya di beranda rumah.

Ya beranda belakang juga Sungjin desain sebagai pojok kreatif Dowoon dengan segala bentuk lukisannya.

Ada berbagai ukuran kanvas bertumpuk di sana. Terkadang Sungjin hanya menemani Dowoon sambil membaca bukunya,

terkadang juga ia hanya memperhatikan Dowoon mencoret kanvasnya dengan kuas hingga Sungjin tertidur.

Sungjin terbangun dari tidurnya ketika perlahan Dowoon meyelimuti tubuh Sungjin

dengan selimut tipis.

"Ah.. _sorry_ , aku ketiduran,"

"Tidak apa-apa Hyung. Kau kan baru tidur jam enam pagi tadi. Istirahatlah dengan

cukup, nanti hyung sakit," ujar Dowoon lalu kembali duduk di depan kanvas yang

sedang ia lukis sedari tadi.

Sungjin menyamankan posisinya di ayunan rotan dengan kapasitas dua orang itu dan kembali memperhatikan kekasihnya bekerja.

"Dowoon...,"

"Ya Hyung?"

"Kemarilah," Dowoon menoleh ke arah Sungjin dengan senyum lebar.

"Tuh lihat sekarang siapa yang manja," Dowoon terkekeh lalu menaruh kuas juga

palet di samping kanvasnya, dan duduk di samping Sungjin.

Untuk menyamankan posisi duduknya, Sungjin memutuskan untuk menjadikan

paha Dowoon sebagai bantal, dan meringkuk nyaman di samping kekasihnya.

Ketika kekasihnya sudah berada dalam mode ini, Dowoon cuma tersenyum sembari mengusap rambut Sungjin dan sekali-kali punggungnya.

"Dowoon, apa kita baik-baik saja?" tanya Sungjin.

"Hyung, kenapa tanya begitu? Kita baik-baik saja kok," kata Dowoon.

"Kadang aku berpikir apakah kau bahagia dengan hubungan kita? Apakah kau

bosan dengan hubungan yang seperti ini, dan aku yang terlampau sibuk," ujar

Sungjin.

" _I always happy being with you Hyung_. Aku mengerti dengan pekerjaanmu, dan

risikonya. Aku sudah paham hal itu sejak memutuskan untuk menerimamu menjadi

kekasih. Aku mohon Hyung, jangan memikirkan hal itu lagi ya. Aku sudah sangat

bahagia dan bersyukur kok," kata Dowoon.

Sungjin hanya diam saja. Dowoon selalu menerima keadaan Sungjin tanpa banyak

protes. Hal ini membuat Sungjin merasa bersalah, karena ia seperti tidak

berkontribusi apa-apa dalam hubungan ini secara emosional.

"Maafkan aku..,"

"Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan Hyung sayang. Sudah ya, sekarang Hyung lanjut

tidur lagi ya, akan aku bangunkan lagi ketika makan malam,"

Seperti nyanyian pengantar tidur, perlahan-lahan Sungjin terlelap di pangkuan

kekasihnya itu.

" _Oyasuminasai_.., Hyung,"

**Why we come down**

Lagi-lagi Sungjin terbangun karena merasakan hawa dingin menerpa tubuhnya.

Perlahan ia beranjak dari posisi tidurnya dan melihat langit sudah mulai gelap.

Beberapa lampu sudah menyala sedari tadi, dan ia melihat Dowoon tengah berdiri

di dapur menyiapkan makan malam.

Ia pun masuk ke dalam rumah dan melangkah ke kabinet tempat ia menyimpan

wine favoritnya.

" _No...no.._ , tidak ada wine sebelum makan malam, kau kan belum makan apa-apa

dari tadi siang hyung. Makan dulu, baru satu gelas wine," ucap Dowoon sembari

meletakkan kembali botol wine tersebut ke kabinet.

"Tapi aku kedinginan...,"

"aha, tidak. Makan dulu," ujar Dowoon dengan tegas. Sungjin hanya meringis,

terkadang kekasihnya ini lebih tegas dibandingkan dengan guru musiknya ketika

kecil.

Sebelum berpacaran dengan Dowoon, Sungjin termasuk drinking addict. Segala

jenis bir dan wine selalu ada di kulkas dan kabinet itu. Minumnya pun tidak

teratur, dan tentu saja ini berdampak pada keseharian Sungjin.

_"Kalau kau begini terus, bisa-bisa aku jadi duda mendadak," kata Dowoon ketika_

_menemukan kebiasaan jelek ini saat awal-awal berpacaran._

Mulai dari situ, Dowoon mengatur kebiasaan Sungjin, agar ia tetap sehat.

Hasilnya?lumayan lah, sekarang Sungjin dalam kategori yang moderat.

Untuk makan malam hari ini, Dowoon membuat _fettucine Alfredo_ favorit mereka

berdua.

Di awal-awal pacaran, mereka agak kaget ketika mengetahui selera

makanan mereka sama, bahkan sampai pada tahap bagaimana makanan itu

disajikan. Melihat piring berisi _fettucine_ sudah tersedia di meja makan, Sungjin sudah tidak

sabar menyantap makanan buatan kekasihnya itu.

"Ahh _fettucine_ , apakah ini masih awal bulan," canda Sungjin yang tengah bersiap

menyantap bagiannya.

Dowoon memperhatikan Sungjin yang tengah lahap menyantap _fettucine_ -nya.

Hanya melihat kekasihnya makan dengan lahap saja membuat perut Dowoon

terasa kenyang bahagia.

"Aku selalu suka resep _fettucine_ buatanmu. Ingatkan pertama kali aku ke

rumahmu dan kau memasakkan _fettucine._ Untuk pertama kalinya aku merasakan

makanan surga!" Ujar Sungjin disela-sela kunyahannya.

"Hei..., kunyah dan telan dulu baru bicara. Nanti Hyung tersedak," kata Dowoon.

"Hehehe..., Maaf habisnya aku sangat menyukai masakanmu,"

"Huh, ngomong begitu pasti karena ada maunya kan,"

"Eh.. tidak kok. Aku serius. Jika kita ibaratkan, fettucine mu itu adalah gravitasi

bumi. Menjagaku tetap menjejak bumi," Dowoon tertawa terbahak, memang benar

kata orang, kalian harus berhati-hati dengan mulut manis musisi.

_"_ _Ting-tong"_

Mereka berdua terdiam sejenak ketika bel rumah mereka berbunyi.

Air muka Dowoon dalam sekejap berubah drastis, ada raut kegelisahan dan takut di wajahnya.

"Hyung,"

_"Ting-tong"_

Dan Sungjin tahu apa arti dari bel itu. Kini giliran Sungjin yang raut wajahnya

berubah dan menampakkan senyum pasrah.

"Apa ini sudah saatnya?" tanya Sungjin. Dowoon mengangguk pelan, ia menggigit

bibir bawahnya agar tangisnya tidak pecah. Sungjin berpindah duduk di kursi

samping Dowoon dan memeluk Dowoon.

"Aku masih tidak tahu harus berbuat apa setelah dirimu pergi. Aku masih takut

melepasmu pergi," ujar Sungjin.

"Hyung, ini memang sulit. Aku ingin Hyung bahagia setelah ini,"

"Tetapi separuh kebahagianku mati bersamamu. Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa

saat ini. Maafkan aku Yoon Dowoon. Maafkan aku. Tolong jangan pergi sekarang,"

ucap Sungjin, air matanya mulai mengalir dan akhirnya ia pun tidak kuasa

menahan tangisnya.

"Hyung. Hyung harus kuat. Aku akan selalu berada di sini. Hyung pasti bisa. Ingat,

Park Sungjin kau masih punya hutang membuatkan aku banyak lagu kan. Aku

yakin Hyung pasti bisa," ujar Dowoon lalu menghapus air mata Sungjin.

"Aku akan selalu hidup dalam tiap bait lagu yang Hyung ciptakan. Memori kita

berdua akan tetap terjaga dalam tiap bait lagu yang kau ciptakan. Dan ingat aku

akan selalu mencintaimu walau pun ke depannya kau akan menemukan cinta baru

lagi," lanjut Dowoon dengan tersenyum.

"Kumohon jangan pergi Dowoon. Kumohon, kumohon, kumohon,"

Sungjin berteriak histeris ketika tubuh yang tadi ia peluk menghilang dan

menyisakan kehamapaan dalam peluknya. Tangisnya pecah, dan membuat orang

yang tadi memencet bel rumahnya segera masuk ke dalam rumah.

"SUNGJIN!!" orang itu bernama Kang Young Hyun, teman sekaligus manajer

Sungjin. Young hyun menghampiri Sungjin dan memeluk temannya itu.

Sekilas ia melihat dua piring _fettucine_ di meja makan, dan ia meringis sedih

melihat kebiasaan temannya yang tidak berubah setelah, Dowoon wafat tiga

tahun lalu.

"Young hyun, aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Dowoon benar-benar telah

meninggalkan aku," ujar Sungjin yang masih menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Sungjin, sudahlah. Dowoon pun akan snagat sedih jika melihatmu seperti ini.

Tidak apa-apa untuk berkabung. Tetapi kau harus terus berjuang,"

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa Tuhan bersikap jahat padaku. Apakah memang hubungan

seperti ini terlarang dan Tuhan tega mengambil Dowoon dariku. Salahku apa?

Kenapa Tuhan begitu jahat padaku. Aku mencintai Dowoon. _I care about him_ , aku

selalu membahagiakan dia. Tapi kenapa Tuhan tetap mengambilnya secara paksa.

Tanpa aba-aba, tanpa pesan. Dosaku sebesar apa sehingga dia berbuat seperti

itu?" Young Hyun terdiam dan hanya bisa memeluk Sungjin sembari mengusap

punggungnya.

"Sungjin, tidak ada yang salah di sini. Tenanglah Dowoon akan selalu berada di

sampingmu," ujar Young hyun.

Hari ini tepat tiga tahun Yoon Dowoon meninggalkan Sungjin untuk selamalamanya.

Dowoon mengalami pembuluh darah pecah di otaknya dikarenakan

tekanan darah tinggi akibat kelelahan. Ia ditemukan pingsan di beranda belakang

ketika menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

Sungjin menemukan tubuh Dowoon yang sedikit membiru dan darah yang keluar

dari hidungnya. Berbagai cara telah Sungjin lakukan, namun Dowoon tetap tidak tertolong.

Dua hari setelah di bawa ke rumah sakit, Dowoon menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

Kematian Dowoon yang sangat tiba-tiba, menjadi pukulan yang sangat keras bagi

Sungjin.

The chore of my universe

Dowoon wafat ketika Sungjin baru saja mengajak Dowoon untuk tinggal

bersamanya. Seminggu setelah pindah ke tempat Sungjin, insiden itu pun terjadi.

Tanpa pesan bahkan perpisahan, Dowoon meninggalkan Sungjin dari dunia ini.

Selama tiga tahun, Sungjin masih dalam tahap menolak kenyataan bahwa Dowoon

telah wafat. Young Hyun tahu betul kondisi temannya selama tiga tahun ini. Ketika

Dowoon wafat dan Sungjin dalam masa berkabung dengan keluarga Dowoon,

banyak berita-berita miring yang menyerang Sungjin.

**_"Kekasih gelap Park Sungjin wafat"_ **

****

**_"Terungkap, musisi Park Sungjin memiliki love affair dengan lelaki"_ **

Dan banyak lagi headline yang menyerang personal Sungjin.

_"Tidak apa-apa, asal jangan Dowoon yang diserang. Biarlah aku saja yang_

_diserang," kata Sungjin ketika Young hyun menanyakan pendapat Sungjin tentang_

_hal ini._

Sungjin sesenggukan dalam pelukan Young hyun. Sebelum ini Young hyun pernah

berkata pada Sungjin, bahwa dalam tiga tahun masa berkabungnya, tidak apaapa

jika Sungjin masih menganggap Dowoon masih hidup, tetapi setelah itu

Sungjin harus move on dari rasa berkabung ini dan berhenti mengelak fakta itu.

"Sungjin, kau sudah berjanji padaku. Setelah peringatan tiga tahun kematian

Dowoon, kau akan membuat altar penghormatan untuk Dowoon,"

"Ya..., aku ingat janjiku.., aku pun akan menepati janjiku pada Dowoon," ucap

Sungjin.


End file.
